Drunk
by madam-fandom
Summary: Just a quick fun fic starring drunk Tris. Could become a collection of oneshots if I get my act together. Hope you enjoy! ***Now a collection, starting with the above and branching into other crud that I write!***
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is told kinda AU, where there was no devastating war, and everything was happy. Hope you enjoy!**

"You're drunk." He said, shaking his head. "I'm taking you home." Four put a hand around her shoulders and guided her through the crowd of black clad people to the edge of the room. There he stopped.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Tris asked, her voice slurred but steady. She leaned on him heavily, his arm around her thin shoulders and hers around his waist. The crowd was dancing, all drunk and partying like there was no tomorrow It was one of the numerous Dauntless holidays; one where they all partied and drank with reckless abandon.

"I guess. I'd just rather have you home instead of doing stupid things." Four said, pulling her down the hallway. Even drunk, Tris's footsteps were even and sure. She wasn't stumbling, but she seemed to be drifting, wobbling on her feet when she stood still.

"Tris, do you have the key?" Four asked, bending a little to look her in the eyes. He'd stopped at his apartment, which had become their apartment a few months earlier.

"Of course I have the key silly," She replied, her voice more slurred than it had been at the party. Here, there was no need to keep up appearances. She reached down the front of her shirt and pulled out the key, waving it in front of his face before opening the door and walking in. She flopped on the couch and pulled her long hair out of the ponytail.

"How much did you drink?" Tobias asked, filling a glass with water for her.

"Three? I think?" She sipped the water, squeezing his hand appreciatively.

He laughed. "My god, you're a lightweight, Tris" She made a mock offended face but laughed with him softly.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, darling." Tobias picked her up like a child and carried her into the bedroom. She nodded absently.

He sighed dramatically, knowing she'd get upset if he let her sleep in her clothes. Something about skin care or whatever. He hadn't really listened.

He helped her stand, her back to him and unzipped the back of her shirt. She giggled, but helped him get it off. He sighed again, hoping she wouldn't make any comments. They were always too tempting.

He grabbed one of hi t-shirts off the table and put it next to him. he shut his eyes and pulled off her bra, quickly pulling on her t-shirt. It was all going well until she started talking.

"See anything you like, four?" He winked attractively, but he just rolled his eyes. He was not going to try anything when she was drunk. The abnegation in him would actually lose it's mind.

"Cut it out Tris." He responded gruffly, helping her out of her legging things. She walked into the bathroom to put on her shorts, and he took a deep breath. Drunk Tris was always an adventure in self control. She would never get upset with him if he did pull something on one of the nights she accidentally got drunk, but he would beat himself up for weeks. Or so he assumed, he'd never faltered in his self control.

"Ready for bed?" He asked when she walked out of the bathroom, her clothes all on correctly and her teeth brushed.

She nodded, probably embarrassed by her behavior. She usually sobered up pretty quickly.

She crawled into her side of her bed and propped her head up on her elbow. She watched him pull off his black t-shirt and jeans and walk into the bathroom, returning with a toothbrush in his mouth. His eyes were calculating, like she was a problem he could solve, but didn't know how.

"What?" She asked, finally. He walked into the bathroom, gesturing noncommittally.

He walked back out a minute later and flipped off the lights. He crawled into bed and faced her, propped up on his elbow as well.

"Why are you staring at me?" She finally asked into the partial darkness. He smiled, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Because you're beautiful," He gave her a quick kiss, and she laughed breathlessly.

"You are so corny." She fell back onto the pillow, her hair poofing out onto the pillow in a halo.

"Read it in a book," He replied, pulling her closer, her small body dwarfed by his.

"When did you get so small?" He asked, pulling his arm around her waist a bit tighter to emphasize his point.

"When did you get so big?" She replied, poking him in the bicep.

He chuckled, holding her a bit tighter Drunk Tris was always a bit sassy.

"Go to sleep," She whispered into his chest, "Before I say something stupid."

He smiled, and whispered, "I love you," He felt her smile into his ribs, secretly enjoying the jibe.

"Well, if we're going to say stupid things anyway, I love you too."

She pressed a kiss to his neck, then fell asleep softly on his chest.

He ran his fingers through her hair for a minute, ghosting patterns on her head.

"I love you fourever." He said finally, chuckling softly at his joke.

**A/N: Hope you loved it! Leave me a review! Muchas Gracias my Lovelies, stay incredible and DFTBA!~M**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: That's right kids, I changed the description and made this a collection. Enjoy!**

I glanced at my watch. What's the time? It's gotta be close to midnight. It was almost late enough where I wouldn't have to worry about facing Tobias, but he would be waiting up for me now.

I fumbled with the key to our apartment, and when I say our, I mean his; I just moved in with him for my 20th birthday. I opened the door and shut it behind me, slumping against the cool metal. I was well aware of the fact that I looked like crap. My shoes were untied and at some point during the day my shirt had come untucked and the short hairs around my forehead were no longer in the high tight ponytail I'd put them in at the start of the day. I shut my eyes and relished the silence after my dinner out with Christina. I loved her, but sometimes I just needed the quite, because it spoke louder than any word could ever shout.

I opened my eyes and walked into the apartment, where I grabbed a glass of water, which felt amazing after the hot bar we'd been chatting in. I sighed and thanked the universe that today was Friday, and I didn't need to get up tomorrow morning. I heard a faint creaking noise from the next room and crept over to the door, where I peered into the room. I could barely see a foot infront of my face, so I walked into the room, but my foot caught on the slight lip that separated the rooms.

I would have almost certainly fallen on the floor right them, dropping my water and probably cutting myself, but luckily I live with a superhero. I felt strong hands grab my shoulders and right me as I closed my eyes and braced myself for the fall. Before I really knew what was going on, the light switch had been flicked on, revealing the incredible person that was all mine. He was clearly waiting up for me, even though I'd told him I was going to be out late with Christina. His beautiful eyes were ringed with dark circles and full of concern, making him look like a very attractive puppy dog. His muscular arms were supporting the entirety of my weight, which to be fair wasn't all that much.

He set me back on my feet and smiled crookedly.

"Late night, Tris?" his voice rumbled over me, making me wish I'd just stayed home and spent time with him. He took my hand and led me over to the couch, where I sat down on his lap, leaning into his chest. She smiled up at him.

"I missed you, but it was fun. Man, can she talk! I do wish I could have stayed home with you tonight though." I cuddled into him, his arms wrapped around my waist, drawing small circles on the small of my back where my shirt had come untucked and my skin was exposed to the cool night air. He smiled at my comments.

"It was a bit dull, but I don't mind, though I did miss you," He planted a kiss on my forehead, and then trailed down the edge of my hairline. He was always so gentle when he touched me, and even now he was ghosting light patterns long my collar bone, tracing where he knew my tattoos were. I met my eyes to his, realizing for the first time just how close he was. His nose brushed mine, and he smiled widely before pulling my waist up and in toward him. All thoughts were scattered in my mind and only one thought took over the whole of my being. Tobias. I hadn't realized just how much I craved his touch, the soft feeling of his lips on mine. We were perfect together, and I gave up control and let him pull me even tighter against him, so close that I could feel his heart racing next to mine.

He finally pulled back, a reluctant smile on his lips where mine should be. He gently lifted me off his lap and stood next to me.

"You should get ready for bed, it's almost midnight." He was at the same time my lover, my best friend and at inconvenient times like this, my caretaker. I nodded, but my smile faded, and I know he noticed.

My bare feet padded down the hallway followed by his slightly louder footsteps. I went into the bathroom, and to my surprise, he followed. I shot him a glance, but his face was unreadable as he brushed his teeth while I pulled out a makeup remover pad. He always said I didn't need it, but that was just him; according to the rest of the world, I was just another not very pretty girl, and I didn't have to like it.

I ran it over my face, not nearly as gently as he would, but it was much faster and effective. I saw him frown slightly in the mirror at me as black and grey smudges filled my face. I knew he hated when I wore makeup, because apparently I was beautiful just as I am, but that's just silly. I'm only beautiful according to him, and apparently pale, flat and plain are his idea of perfect.

"You are far too beautiful to cover it up with makeup, Tris," He said, his caring eyes never leaving mine. I smiled as he pulled his t-shirt over his shoulders and tossed it on the heap of laundry that sat undone in the corner of the room.

"I could say the same to you," I replied with a wink. He rolled his eyes, but I saw the pink tint in the tips of his ears. Is it odd to find ears attractive? Do I care?

He smiled and pulled me right next to him, shoulder to shoulder facing the mirror, him just in shorts, and me in a tank and shorts. My too-small eyes were locked on his fingers, which touched each of my tattoos before pulling my other shoulder to be flat against him, tearing my eyes from the glass. He tensed, shooting a mirthful look to me before sweeping me up off the ground. I fell for a split second, but I was never frightened. I may stumble, but I knew he would never allow me to fall.

He smiled our faces inches apart, and pressed a sweet kiss to my forehead. His bare feet made little noise as he walked into the bedroom and threw me unceremoniously on the bed. I rolled over so I was upside down looking at him.

"I'm not really tired," I said suggestively. He smiled and rolled so we were both facing each other on our elbows.

"Nah, me neither."

**A/N: Hope you liked it. This was originally written for a forum, so yes, it's a repost. Sue me. Or… Review me. One or the other. **

**Muchas Gracias my lovelies, stay incredible, and DFTBA!~M**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't do it." George put his head in his hands, deftly hitting the mute button to stop the sound of the sobbing. He had just 'died', leaving his baby sister Tori to fend for herself. He knew that she was divergent, but telling her would only make it worse. Once she realized what she was, she would never be able to cover it up. She was a terrible liar.

"Then don't bother. I don't get why this is such a big deal to you, Georgie." George Wu's head snapped up to face the man he was supposed to be paired with for training. Since he was supposed to work as a guard, he would need to get trained in how to work this new strange place.

"Only my sister can call me that. And of course it's a big deal." His eyes were filling with tears faster than he could blink them out of his eyes.

"Of _course_ it is." His voice cracked and he turned away from the other man, who had his hands up as if to silently apologize.

He hit the mute button again, and the tortured sounds of his sister's sobs echoed around the room. George was vaguely aware of the other man growing a heart and leaving him to mourn in peace. He finally let the doubt and loneliness leak into his face, and the tears flowed down his face. He didn't bother to wipe them off, for they were the scars of being strong for far too long. His sister was wearing similar markers.

She was sitting all by herself in the chasm, long after all the other's had gone to bed. She looked so small and alone, and George wanted nothing more than to go and tell her that he was still alive. He knew that she hated how they'd called him a hero, even though they all were thinking of his cowardice in taking his own life. There was nothing more shameful in Dauntless than to kill oneself, but he'd needed to get out. But in saving himself, he'd left his sister all alone.

He was snapped out of his moping by Tori's voice, soft and whispery, almost like a prayer.

"He would never leave me…" She very abruptly changed from her soft devastation to angry, anguished shouting.

"How could you leave me!? Your own sister! You let yourself get taken by them! And now they're going to take me too, Georgie." Her voice trailed off at the end, and George broke into fresh sobs, his guilt overpowering even his self-righteous nature. Her voice changed into soft wails, which echoed off the rocks around her, cracking and contorting as her throat grew horse with crying.

"Georgie, I'm scared. I know you would never do... that, but what else could it be? Where are you? Why do they celebrate you as a hero when they call you a traitor? How did we get here?" She curled herself into a ball, resting her forehead on her knees.

"How the hell did we get here?" George questioned in agreement. He bowed his head to his knees, making himself into a ball of misery on the chair. He felt his salty tears slide down his face, his sobs matching with Tori's. There was a kind of silent magic that occurred, comforting her angst filled sobs into sniffles. Tori looked around the room, as if she could feel her brother's eyes on her.

George looked into the darkness where she stood now. She sat back down and pulled her coat tighter around her to fight off the chill of the night. After almost an hour, George could hear her soft snore dissipate in the massive room. He looked around the control room where he sat, and saw no other people. He slid over to the wall of monitors and punched in commands. He smiled slightly, glad that he'd worked the dauntless control room when he was in the faction. He frowned slightly; he'd left that poor boy, just barely done with his initiation to work the control room. What was his name? Theo? Tobey? Tobias? Regardless, his chosen name was Four, like the number.

He pulled the microphone over to his mouth and tapped it, hearing the delayed tap echo around the chasm, but not waking Tori. He smiled; she could never know he was alive until she was safe and with him.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you, but I will always be watching you. And someday, I will save you, just like you've saved me. I love you. And I'm sorry" George's voice snapped on the word sorry and he pushed the call button once more, ending his final message to his distraught sister. He knew his message would somehow reach her, and even if it was just a subconscious feeling. She rolled over on the patch of ground where she slept, and murmured something in her sleep. Had George had better listening equipment, he would have heard her say, "I forgive you, Georgie."

He watched her all through the night, keeping close tabs on the room, making sure she would get to sleep undisturbed; she really needed her sleep after her late night emotional escapade.

They sat in their separate purgatories through the night George watching and Tori sleeping, and with the sun came hope. Tori stirred as sun shone through the window at the top of the room. She woke with a grimace, rolling into sitting position. She looked almost directly at the camera that George was watching her though. She smiled slightly, almost as if she knew he was watching.

"I will avenge you." Tori whispered into the fleeting darkness, before blowing a kiss into the darkness that spiraled below her over the river. It was almost as if her kiss had warmed the sad space in George's heart; filling his heart with warmth. Tori stood and left the room, done with her grief and sadness.

"And I will wait for you to find me, Tori." Georgie sighed and closed the window on the screen and looked out the barely open window, seeing the new horizon.

"I will wait for you to find me, Tori" He whispered into the darkness that surrounded him.

"I will wait to be found."

**A/N: Yet another that I had on my computer, so I thought I'd post it. I know it's not fourtris. But I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you'd like more of! **

**Muchas Gracias my lovelies, stay incredible, and DFTBA~M**


End file.
